Revenge
by zheitama
Summary: Aku harus membunuhnya. Harus.


**Revenge**

By © **Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer © **Touken Ranbu** **刀剣乱舞** **2015 DMM/Nitroplus**

Warning: **OOC, TYPO** **(s)** **, setting pada abad 21**

o0o

"Namazuo, tolong bantu aku ngerjain tugas ini, dong!"

"Namazuo, kau bisa ambilkan bola diatas pohon itu?"

"Namazuo, pulang sekolah nanti, kami mau karaokean bareng. Mau ikut?"

o0o

Suara alarm pada pagi hari pasti membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. Sebuah telapak tangan putih pucat meraih alarm tersebut dan mematikannya secara paksa. Terlihatlah rambut acak-acakan yang seputih tulang menjulur dari balik selimut.

Seorang gadis…eh, maksudnya seorang lelaki tampak menyibakkan selimut tersebut. Dia menguap sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dibiarkannya kamar mandi yang hanya diliputi cahaya remang-remang dari jendela.

Dia sudah malas dengan dunia ini.

o0o

Honebami dan Namazuo. Dua bersaudara kembar berbeda warna rambut tersebut sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, takdir mereka berdua berbeda.

Namazuo adalah lelaki yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup. Dia adalah murid yang sangat rajin dan ramah. Temannya banyak dan prestasinya di bidang akademik mampu membuat semua orang berdecak kagum.

Sedangkan Honebami?

Mungkin, jika teman sekelas Honebami ditanyakan pendapat tentang Honebami, mereka akan menjawab 'dia hanya lelaki membosankan dan judes, tapi untung saja dia dianugerahi wajah cantik seperti perempuan' atau 'dia sering membolos pelajaran dan suka mendengarkan musik di halaman belakang sekolah'.

o0o

"Pagi, Honebami!"

Honebami hanya menatap Namazuo dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'cari mati, ya?'. Untung saja Namazuo selalu _positive thinking_ , jadi dia menganggap tatapan Honebami itu wajar. Dia tahu bahwa kembarannya itu adalah seorang _hikikomori_.

"Kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika, belum? Hari ini dikumpulkan, lho. Nanti, kamu bisa kena marah _sensei_ lagi."

Honebami muak mendengar ocehan Namazuo yang menurutnya sangat mengesalkan itu. Ingin dirinya menyumpal mulut itu dengan roti yang sedang dikunyahnya. Namun, kenyataannya Honebami hanya diam sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan umpatan-umpatan di dalam hatinya. Namazuo tampaknya sudah _terbiasa_ dicuekin sama saudara kembarnya yang satu ini. Bahkan, ia berpikir bahwa mengurangi bicara tampaknya adalah hal yang baik.

"Maaf, ya, kalau aku kebanyakan ngomong."

Honebami masih bersyukur karena Namazuo sempat menyadari kecerewetannya tersebut. Namun, tentu saja Honebami masih menyimpan rasa kesal.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan sederhananya, Honebami berjalan keluar rumah. Dia mengabaikan Namazuo yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Honebami lalu memasang _headset_ di telinganya. Terdengarlah irama lagu kesukaan Honebami yang cukup nge- _trend_ di kalangan remaja saat ini. Sepatunya menapaki trotoar dengan perlahan, mengabaikan waktu yang terus terlewati.

Honebami kesal.

Padahal dia sudah mengenakan _headset_ , memutar lagu kesukaannya…bahkan dengan volume _full_.

Namun, kenapa dia masih bisa mendengar suara Namazuo yang memanggil namanya di belakang?

o0o

"Namazuo, kamu ditawari jadi model, lho!"

Gokotai, salah satu teman sekelas Namazuo dan Honebami, tampak menggebu-gebu ketika menceritakan tentang tawaran dari salah satu perusahaan majalah yang menawarkan Namazuo sebagai model sampulnya.

"Aku, kan, sudah menolaknya. Aku hidup bukan untuk difoto-foto, lalu fotoku dipamerkan ke semua orang. Aku benci model."

"Yaah, kenapa? Sayang, kan? Apalagi…, kudengar gajinya besar."

Namazuo terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan Gokotai.

"Kan, sudah kubilang… aku tidak berminat menjadi model."

Honebami yang mencuri-curi dengar percakapan Namazuo dan Gokotai hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bingung. Teramat bingung…

Mengapa dia memperhatikan Namazuo?

Apalagi, semakin ia memperhatikan Namazuo… semakin ia membenci kembarannya tersebut.

o0o

Hari Minggu.

Honebami bisa merasakan dinginnya air yang mengalir dari keran, melewati tangan putih pucatnya. Dilihatnya air yang tertampung di kedua telapak tangannya, lalu diusapkannya perlahan ke wajahnya.

Dingin, sedingin hatinya.

Tangannya meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung di dekat wastafel. Diusapkannya handuk itu ke wajahnya perlahan. Matanya menangkap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Dipandangnya perlahan wajahnya.

"Hei,"

Honebami terkejut.

Ada bayangan lain yang terpantul di cermin.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?"

Anehnya lagi, bayangan itu dapat berbicara.

Dan…bayangan itu mirip Namazuo.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya sekarang, Honebami? Bukankah menyenangkan jika kamu membunuhnya secepat mungkin? Dia, kan, masalah terbesar dalam kehidupanmu…"

Honebami hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya…ya, aku akan membunuhnya…"

Saat Honebami kembali menatap cermin, bayangan yang menyerupai Namazuo itu menghilang.

 _Halusinasi?_

Honebami berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Ia masih bingung dan berpikir 'bagaimana-bisa-seseorang-muncul-di-cermin-dan-mirip-dengan-kembaranmu?'. Honebami lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seseorang sedang merapikan kasurnya.

Sosok yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ah, Honebami. Maaf, aku masuk kamarmu tanpa izin. Habis, aku lihat dari pintu…kasurmu berantakan sekali. Jadi, aku masuk dan merapikannya."

Honebami hanya terdiam saat melihat Namazuo tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi, Honebami bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa?

Padahal Namazuo sangat baik kepadanya.

Mengapa dia malah semakin benci pada Namazuo?

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah memanggang roti dan membuat sup krim untuk sarapan hari ini. Aku ke ruang makan dulu, nanti kita makan bareng."

 _Kita?_

Honebami hanya bisa terdiam saat Namazuo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Tangannya menarik laci pada meja belajarnya. Terlihatlah sebuah benda mengkilat disana.

Pisau.

Tangannya menyentuh pisau tersebut. Menggegamnya erat sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Dia berjalan perlahan keluar kamar. Aroma sup krim tercium jelas dari arah ruang makan, disusul aroma roti yang baru dipanggang dengan mentega. Perut Honebami langsung berbunyi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang _hanya_ menyukai masakan Namazuo.

Honebami bisa melihat dengan jelas Namazuo yang tampak (sangat) konyol saat mengenakan apron berwarna putih (yang parahnya, dihiasi dengan gambar stroberi berwarna _pink_ ).

Sekali lagi, Honebami mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ingin tertawa saat melihat penampilan (konyol) Namazuo.

"Eh, Honebami… Maaf, aku belum menuangkan sup-nya ke dalam mangkuk."

Namazuo buru-buru menuangkan sup ke dalam sebuah mangkuk dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Di samping mangkuk sup itu, sudah tersedia piring dengan tiga roti panggang di atasnya.

Honebami duduk di kursi, meraih selembar roti dan mencelupkan setengahnya ke dalam sup krim yang masih hangat. Dilahapnya roti berbalut krim tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, Namazuo duduk di seberang Honebami. Apron yang tadi dikenakannya ditaruh di laci dapur. Dia juga makan dengan lahap seperti Honebami.

"Namazuo,"

Namazuo hampir tersedak ketika Honebami memanggil namanya. Bahkan ia berpikir, 'apakah ini mimpi?'. Honebami berdeham pelan, membuat Namazuo semakin penasaran.

"Tidak jadi."

Namazuo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat Honebami berjalan ke watafel dapur untuk mencuci piring. Padahal, dia sudah _doki-doki_ sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa Honebami, kembarannya yang _hikikomori_ dan (sangat) jarang berbicara itu membuka mulutnya. Tapi, dia menelan kekecewaan karena Honebami tidak jadi ngomong.

 _Eh?_

Namazuo terkejut ketika dia merasakan ada benda tajam yang menembus kulit perutnya. Dia bisa melihat warna merah menembus kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Maaf, Namazuo…aku, sangat membencimu…"

Honebami menatap kembarannya tersebut sambil memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu itu…"

 _Eh?_

Di sisi lain, Honebami lebih terkejut lagi saat ada dua garpu yang bersarang di dadanya. Namazuo menyeringai lebar.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Honebami. Bahkan, aku rela mati bersamamu."

o0o

Saat itu, Honebami menyadari sesuatu.

Dia sangat menyayangi Namazuo sebagai saudaranya.

Tepat ketika malaikat kematian mencabut nyawanya.

o0o

"Pagi, Honebami!"

"Eh, Honebami… Maaf, aku belum menuangkan sup-nya ke dalam mangkuk."

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Honebami. Bahkan, aku rela mati bersamamu."

o0o

 **(** _ **FIN**_ **~)**

o0o

 **[A/N]**

Berakhir dgn tragis /dibakar pembaca/

Sebenernya ane nge-ship pair satu ini, tapi malah jd cerita pembunuhan gini, ya?

Review sangat membantu, terima kasih telah membaca cerita superduperamburegul ini /membungkuk/

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan /membungkuk lagi/


End file.
